Siempre nos quedará París
by bbblair
Summary: Solo una cosa me da miedo. Que podríamos no habernos conocido nunca." DacoHermione. Capítulo unico.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de esta historia es mío. Son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, pero yo se los pido prestados para jugar con ellos en mi imaginación.

* * *

Ella caminó hasta la punta del andén, y su brazo desnudo rozó un abrigo de paño negro. Levantó la mano y saludó a su pequeña con una sonrisa orgullosa. Y cuando se dió cuenta que estaba imaginando como hubiera sido si, tomó coraje y agarró la carta, que llevaba varias semanas escrita, y la deslizó en el bolsillo de su destinatario.

----

_Todavía recuerdo esas tardes de domingo en alguno de los oscuros pasillos desiertos cerca de la biblioteca, teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra alguna armadura mientras yo caminaba para atrás y tu me besabas como si fuera el último beso guiándome hacia algún aula vacía. _

_Porque para nosotros siempre era el último beso._

_También recuerdo esos roces casi sin querer, esos bollos de pergamino escritos a las apuradas con tu letra diminuta y apretujada y con la tinta tan borrosa que apenas se leía "Te espero a las 10 dónde siempre", que se deslizaban disimulada mente en los bolsillos de mi túnica mientras discutíamos como si fuera la última discusión. _

_Porque para nosotros siempre era la última discusión._

_Entre nosotros siempre todo fue así de intenso, así de extremista. _

_Todo o nada._

_ Blanco o negro. _

_O nos amábamos en la oscuridad o nos odiábamos bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por alguna ventana._

_Pero no por eso lo que sentimos fue menos real._

_Si debo ser sincera, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. _

_No cambiaría esa tarde de domingo en el aula de encantamientos cuando te dije que creía que te quería, o la manera en que tu túnica verde y plateada revoloteó cuando te diste media vuelta y saliste dando zancadas por la puerta. Ni cambiaría el dolor de mis labios de tanto que los mordí para no llorar. Ni siquiera cambiaría el miedo que sentí cuando se decía que tenías la marca tenebrosa o las noches en vela que pasé convenciéndome de que todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros era un simple juego de adolescentes al cual no le tenía que dar importancia. _

_Y juro que intenté verlo que da forma que tu lo hacías, de pensar solo en la adrenalina, a la que me habías hecho casi adicta, de los encuentros a escondidas corriendo el riesgo de que alguien nos descubriera e incluso que el colegio entero se enterara de lo que sus perfectos premios anuales escondían debajo de esa imagen de intolerancia mutua, pero verlo de esa forma no hizo que dejara de sentir ese nudo en la garganta que nunca se iba, que de a poco se fue instalando hasta que se quedó ahí para siempre. (E incluso hoy, después de tanto tiempo vuelve cuando veo tu nombre en El Profeta o alguien te nombra al pasar en alguna conversación)._

_Y entonces de un minuto a otro todo cambió. No recuerdo como fue nuestro último "encuentro", lo que si recuerdo es lo largo que se me hizo el regreso a la sala común y esa opresión en el pecho que sentí hasta que se desencadenó lo inevitable, que sabíamos que iba a pasar en algún momento pero yo esperaba que se pospusiera lo más posible._

_Quizá me quedaron muchas cosas por decir, quizá hay muchas cosas que no dije y que se que nunca lo voy a hacer. _

_De este tiempo hasta ahora, tengo muchos secretos guardados dentro mio, y, a veces, siento que mi cuerpo es demasiado pequeño como para guardarlos. _

_Pero igual lo hago, porque no existe mejor lugar para ellos que mis recuerdos, o mi mente. No digo mi corazón porque no quiero ser de esas, de esas que sin querer dicen que te quieren y luego se muerden los labios hasta que sangran para no soltar las lágrimas cuando te das vuelta hecho una furia. _

_O quizá si, soy de esas, aunque no me guste. Aunque lo niegue. Aunque lo haya negado durante casi dos décadas. Quizá después de todo no soy tan fuerte como yo creía. (Pero tengo la seguridad de que tu tampoco lo eres, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor)._

_Antes de despedirme para siempre, tengo una confesión que hacerte: pasé muchos años sintiéndome culpable por como se dieron las cosas. Pasé muchos años tratando de amar a mi esposo y de no soñar con otro. Ahora, casi que lo logro, por eso me siento preparada para decirte esto. _

_Ya no paseo con miedo por las calles de Hogsmeade bajando la cabeza por si te cruzo de casualidad.  
_

_Ya no mando a Ron a comprar los materiales del colegio con los niños para no pasar por el Callejón Diagon solo por si te veo y se me cae a pedazos mi mundo perfecto.  
_

_Ya no les tengo miedo a los recuerdos.  
_

_Ni a los lindos ni a los feos.  
_

_Ni a los felices ni a los tristes.  
_

_Ya no tengo miedo de dormirme y de soñar contigo, e incluso me lo permito de vez en cuando, para no perder la costumbre. Para sentir que después de todo sigo siendo la misma de siempre, para sentir que todo fué real y no una imagen borrosa de alguna otra vida.  
_

_Ya no tengo miedo de haberte pedido más de lo que podías darme, porque sé que después de todo, nunca estuviste dispuesto a darme nada más, y eso quedó claro desde un primer momento. O por lo menos eso me obligué a creer._

Solo una cosa me da miedo. Que podríamos no habernos conocido nunca.

Hermione Granger.

----

El arrugado pergamino se deslizó disimulad amente dentro del bolsillo del abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta el cuello. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo por un momento. Pero ese fué el tiempo necesario para que él comprendiera el mensaje. Saludó con la mano a su niño con expresión ausente mientras el tren se alejaba y dejaba en el andén una nube de humo. Sentía que el bolsillo de la túnica latía a la par de su corazón o incluso más fuerte.  
Llevaba casi veinte años esperando ese momento.  
Se volteó con disimulo y observó como una tupida cabellera castaña se perdía entre la gente.  
Y antes de que desapareciera junto a su mujer, juro que ví una sonrisa escapar de sus labios.

* * *

"Siempre nos quedará París", es una frase mundialmente conocida de la película Casablanca. En la película, París no es una ciudad, es el lugar imaginario donde van los amantes que por razones de la vida no terminan juntos y toman caminos separados. París, para Hermione, son los recuerdos que guarda de aquellos tiempos felices.

"Solo una cosa me da miedo. Que podríamos no habernos conocido nunca", es una frase de la película Otoño en Nueva York.

Estas frases son las que me inspiraron para escribir esta pequeña historia.


End file.
